


Sunset Ride

by XiWritesThings



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiWritesThings/pseuds/XiWritesThings
Summary: Reita takes you for a motorcycle ride at sunset.





	Sunset Ride

“Hey,” Reita’s voice startles you in the quiet of the room. It was a lazy day, and you were just browsing the internet, but Reita doesn’t sit still well, so it was only a matter of time before this happened. You give him a curious look--he’s already dressed, with a tight-fitting moto jacket, some stylishly well-worn jeans, and a simple white dust mask. Though he’s completely covered, he’s still one of the most attractive men you’ve ever seen.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

He points with a thumb over his shoulder, “Gonna go for a ride. You wanna come?”

Just the thought of straddling that motorcycle, wrapped around Reita and pressed up against his well-muscled back is enough to convince you. 

“Of course!”

He offers his hand to help you up, and from the slight squint of his eyes, you can tell that he’s smiling behind the mask. After leading you to the motorcycle, he hands you a helmet, and then helps you get it fastened, tugging his mask down as he finishes to peck you on the lips. Just as quickly as his face was revealed, it was covered up again.

He pulls on his own helmet and slings a leg over the bike, looking cool and calm, “Hold onto me. If I lean, you lean. Okay? Keep your feet on the pegs.”

You nod your understanding, and straddle the bike only a little less gracefully than he did, sliding onto your seat. Wrapping your arms around his middle almost giddily, you get settled.

“Ready?” he asks, over his shoulder.

You nod, though he can’t see it, “Ready!”

The bike comes to life underneath you with a frame-shaking roar, and though it quiets a little after that, the engine continues to hum, and soon your body seems to be humming with it. Reita smoothly maneuvers out onto the road, and then you’re off.

Reita didn’t seem to have an actual plan in mind, though you soon find yourself out of the city, instead cruising longer, lonesome rural roads with no traffic and a beautiful view. As the sky’s color starts to warm with the evening sun, bursting orange and painting the clouds a vibrant pink, Reita pulls off at a little out-look on the hill, and turns off the bike. You slide off of it, pulling off your helmet, and he puts it on the stand before he does, too.

“Reita, it’s beautiful,” you give him a beaming smile, and you see his eyes squint again. 

He nods a little, “It is.”

As you stand beside the bike admiring the view, Reita moves up behind you, brushing your hair to one side, before he wraps his arms around your middle and kisses your neck. Smiling, you lean back against him, and he does it again, this time more insistently. You let him continue until you feel the hot slip of his tongue.

“Reita,” you scold, swatting his arm playfully.

“What?” he nearly whines, “There’s no one out here--we didn’t pass anyone!”

“So? Someone could still drive past,” you protest. 

“We’ll hear them long before we see ‘em,” he remains undaunted, groping your chest with one hand as he starts kissing your neck again, “You telling me you don’t wanna fuck during a beautiful sunset?”

Again, you whine his name, “Reitaaaa.”

“So you DO wanna fuck during a beautiful sunset,” he smirks against your skin, and his other hand works its way into your panties. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. We’ll keep our clothes on and if we hear someone coming, we’ll stop. Just TRY to tell me the rumble of the bike didn’t get you warmed up for me. I felt you grope me a few times..."

His fingers easily puzzle out your weak spots, and before long, your knees buckle a little under his attention.

“C’mon, baby,” he presses his hips against you, letting you feel the hard length of him, “Please? At least just a blowjob?”

“You’re a pervert,” you tease, but he’d asked you nicely, and your heart is racing with excitement at the risky-feeling location. Creeping one hand behind you, you stroke him through his jeans.

“I know. You love it, though,” he nips at your neck then, turning you around and catching your lips in a heated kiss. 

You continue to stroke him as his tongue slides along yours, “Mmhmn.”

“Will you suck me, baby?” he asks with his fingers trailing gently along your jaw, “Please?”

With a little nod, you sink to your knees in the cool grass beside the road, making quick work of his belt buckle and the fastenings on his jeans. He pulls himself out of his pants, holding his shirt and jacket up with one hand, and holding his length with the other so he can press the tip to your lips. Reita gives the most delicious sounding moan when you finally take him into your mouth, licking and sucking and looking up at his pleasured face. His fingers gently massage your scalp and curl into your hair.

“Mmn, that’s good,” he gasps, brushing your hair back and biting his lip.

As you continue to suck him, he has to support himself on the bike, and his hand tangles a little more urgently into your hair. You stroke the parts of him you can’t fit in your mouth, and tease his balls, which actually makes him curse.

“Fuck, baby--!”

He gently pulls you forward, wanting to be deeper in your mouth but giving you a chance to refuse him, and you indulge him as best you can. There’s still nothing but the sound of evening crickets and Reita’s labored breathing. His abs tense whenever you do something he particularly likes, and seeing and hearing him be so horny only makes you more eager for him. Riskiness be damned--you wanted him inside you.

“E-enough,” he stutters eventually, and this time his gentle hands are pushing you away. 

“Couldn’t agree more,” you pant slightly, lips wet from servicing him. Standing, you turn to face the bike and the beautiful sunset, and pull your own pants down just far enough for him to have access. With your hands on the motorcycle seat and a sultry glance over your shoulder, you wiggle your ass at him, “Well?”

Reita lets out a low, manly-sounding growl, practically pouncing on you. His lips and tongue and teeth are all over your neck and shoulder, and you can feel his cock pressing between your legs. You angle your hips for him a little better, and soon enough, he slides home.

FUCK. You’d needed this!

His cock rubs you in just the right way to make your knees go weak again, and you moan quite louder than you intended to. It only serves to rile him up, and he moans low in your ear, thrusting long and deep.

“You feel fucking amazing, baby,” he says, reaching under your shirt to grip your breasts while he fucks you, each slap of his hips sending waves of pleasure through your system. “Such a lewd thing, letting me fuck you on the side of the road like this. God, you’re so fucking hot.”

“Mn--fuck--just hurry!” You try to sound serious, but the breathy, needy tone of your voice betrays you, “Before someone drives by and sees us!”

He says nothing, so you look back at him to see him smirking. Grabbing your hips tightly, he pounds into you with a sudden ferocity that makes you cry out. He puts a hand over your mouth, effectively silencing your pleasured cries. You adjust your stance, and the new shift in position is juuust right, pleasure building in such a way that it takes your breath away. It floods your system, and you grip the seat white-knuckle-tight , trying desperately to hang on for the ride. But, as always, Reita wins this game, and his relentless thrusts driving you to an intense orgasm that you spend moaning into his hand. 

With your insides squeezing so tightly around him, his thrusts soon become erratic. Just when you think you might lose coherent thought, he pulls out of you altogether, groaning deeply. He strokes himself, spilling his cum onto the pavement below you, one hand groping your ass as he finishes, releasing himself with a shudder.

“Fuck,” he curses again, as you turn around to kiss him. He wraps his arms around you, deepening the kiss and letting it linger. As you begin to separate, he leaves a series of smaller, more chaste kisses on your lips, and eventually stops with a smile. He reaches down to pull your pants up and fasten them for you, and then he pulls up his own. “Thank you, baby. I found this spot a few weeks ago and I’ve been dying to try that with you…”

“Oh, so you’ve been planning this?” You swat his arm again playfully, “Pervert! You’re such a pervert!”

After zipping up his moto jacket, Reita is still smirking when he pulls the mask back over his face, muttering, “Can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the ride.”

“No, I certainly can’t,” you concede, slipping into place behind him on the bike, pressing your body up against him, kissing his ear, and groping his crotch, “Promise I can have another ride soon?”

You can just make out his smiling eyes before he slips his helmet back on.

“It’s a promise.”


End file.
